The invention relates to a valve seat plate, in particular a valve seat plate in a piston compressor, which has at least three individual plates that lie upon one another and provide continuous channels for the medium to be controlled, as well as cavities between the channels for the coolant.
Valve seat plates constructed of several individual plates are known, for example, from the DE-AS 1 142 478 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,449,408, and enable a relatively simple manufacture of the channels or cavities integrated into the seat plate. Whereas in the design according to DE-AS 1 142 478 only channels for the medium to be controlled are formed with the aid of the suitably hollow central plate, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,449,408 cooling chambers or channels are also defined between the individual plates. In order to ensure both the free passage of all channels or cavities and the reliable seal of the channels or cavities among each other, an increased cost in assembly results because it is usually necessary to separately fix all of the parts that lie in the central region which are not connected to the outer individual plates. Following the connection of the individual plates, for example, by soldering, the accurate positioning can be checked only with great effort. In addition, with respect to the aforementioned requirements, at least all of the parts lying in the central region must be toleranced or sorted together with fine precision.
To date the described difficulties have been usually avoided by pouring such valve seat plates in one piece by means of a Croning core for the cavities, which results in cavity limits in the pouring practice and high costs of inspection and cleaning.
The object of the present invention is to improve on a valve seat plate of the aforementioned kind in such a way that the cited drawbacks of such known constructions are avoided and that in an especially simple and easy to install manner, a valve seat plate is created in which the correct positioning of the individual plates and their sealing in the flow region is facilitated and improved.